This invention relates generally to a hand-held tool which is used to facilitate either the removal or the replacement of a valve in an internal combustion engine, and more specifically to a hand-held tool utilized in conjunction with a hammer or the like which facilitates the disengagement or engagement of valve stem keepers from a valve stem which is under spring tension as found in a conventional internal combustion engine.
In most conventional internal combustion engines, each intake and exhaust valve is connected to the engine under heavy spring tension. With most conventional valve arrangements, a spring retainer is disposed about the valve stem which acts in conjunction with a plurality of keepers to lock the valve to the valve spring. The removal or replacement of a valve from an engine has oftentimes been time consuming and laborious because the valve stem keepers themselves are quite small and difficult to grasp and do not oftentimes remain in place. Also special tools have been employed to overcome spring tension of the valve spring. This difficulty in removing or replacing the valve stem keepers increases the labor time and cost of an engine repair. The instant invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a non-complex hand-tool which allows for valve removal or replacement with a single hammer blow without the use of a spring puller or the like.